


Only Good Boys Get to Cum, Eddie

by Carry_On_Moss



Series: Get On Your Knees, Eddie [1]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Aftercare, Alien Sex, BDSM, Begging, Bisexual Eddie Brock, Bondage, Bottom Eddie Brock, Collars, Crying, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Enthusiastic Consent, First Time, Gags, M/M, Men Crying, My First Work in This Fandom, Other, Posture Collar, Spanking, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Top Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Trans Eddie Brock, Trans Male Character, Verbal Humiliation, ftm eddie brock, trans character written by a trans person, trans main character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 22:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18291308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carry_On_Moss/pseuds/Carry_On_Moss
Summary: Eddie keeps having dreams about his past Domme, Annie. Venom wants to know what's going on, but he isn't going to pry. Unless Eddie wants him to...





	Only Good Boys Get to Cum, Eddie

**Author's Note:**

> Eddie is a trans man. I don't cover it explicitly because in my head-cannon Venom knows Eddie is a man because of course he is, and so there's no questions or navigation issues. Venom is very familiar with all of Eddie's body and doesn't have to ask any of the normal first time questions someone else would probably have to ask.
> 
> CN: Eddie does sometimes refer to his own front hole as a cunt. Obviously, not everyone is comfortable with that sort of thing. 
> 
> *Even though I am trans, I'm non-binary so if you are FTM and you can see that I made a misake, please tell me.

_ Eddie, you’re having the dream again Eddie… _

Anne’s face became harder and harder to see, moving in and out of focus above him as he tried and failed to hold on to the sense of her, bending over him, but it was too late. 

Eddie woke up alone in his apartment, breathing heavy and covered in a thin sheen of sweat. 

_ You’re not alone Eddie, not when you have me. _

“Gee, thanks” he told his symbiote friend. Venom was really not who he was hoping to wake up next to after that kind of dream. He could feel Venom in the back of his mind, nosy, but not pushing for answers. 

The last couple times he’d had the dream, he’d used it as an excuse to get up and go for a run, or a ride on his bike. Cruising along the California coast with the wind cooling him down, he’d been able to forget his impulse, but weeks of ignoring his own needs had him desperate for it. He needed to cum, but he hadn’t had any contact with anyone or even himself since before he’d gotten the symbiote. 

_ Something is bothering you Eddie. You can tell me. We’re friends. _

He knew Venom could see something of his thoughts and impulses, he knew Venom could tell how he felt about Annie, based on the kiss in the woods. And for his part, Venom enjoyed how he felt about her, or he wouldn’t tease him so much during the handful of times he’d seen her since the incident with Carlton Drake. He also knew that he and Venom were going to be like this for the foreseeable future and that he wasn’t going to be able to hold out that long. 

“I was dreaming about Annie.” he told the symbiote 

_ We like her, Eddie. She is so soft and pretty, but also a total badass, unlike us. We are losers compared to Annie. _

Eddie let out a long breath. Venom had no idea how right he was. 

_ We wish she would put us on our knees like she did in the dream. _

Eddie was mildly surprised at this revelation. Apparently Venom could see a lot more than he’d previously let on. 

_ Symbiotes do not dream, Eddie. But you dream, and so I dream too. _

Eddie nodded and asked “do you understand any of that, though?” Trying to explain BDSM to an alien symbiote inside his body was probably a little bit more brain capacity than he had at this particular point in time. 

_ Annie is a superior being, a goddess to be worshiped. But you are not allowed to worship her anymore. Dan worships her now because you fucked it up, Eddie, just like you fucked up everything else.  _

That’s one way to put it, Eddie thought, trying not to picture Dan doing any of the things he used to do with Annie. 

“But you understand that it was all make-believe, right? We pretended that she was my goddess and that I was her servant because it was (how do I put this…) exciting to us.”

_ Annie is a Goddess. _

“Yes, that’s a good metaphor, but she’s also a human woman.” 

_ And you are not worthy of her time or her attention _

“Well… I”

_ You never were. That it why she made you kneel. _

Eddie felt the heat rise to his face, he stuttered, unable to answer in a coherent sentence. 

_ Kneel on the floor now, Eddie, just like you did before. _

Eddie stammered, and resisted. 

_ I will not make you, but if you want absolution for what you did, kneel on the floor like a good boy, Eddie. NOW! _

Eddie practically fell out of bed in his haste to get onto his knees on the floor. 

_ In the dream, Annie always asks you for your colors. What are your colors Eddie, and what do they mean? _

“Green. My color is green. Green means go, yellow means stop and talk about it, and red means stop immediately.”

_ So green means I can do this? _ Venom asked as he tightened himself around Eddie’s torso and neck, making him feel the sensation of wearing a harness and posture collar. 

“Green” Eddie breathed, relaxing into the restraints. He’d missed this so much. The security of bondage, the assurance of knowing his place 

_ And this? _ Venom asked while restraining Eddies arms behind his back so that his chest stuck out and his balance became harder to maintain. 

“Green” Eddie almost sobbed with relief.

_ Tell me, Eddie, what did Annie make you do when you were a bad boy and disobeyed her? _

Images flashed through Eddie’s mind. He had a hard time picking just one. “Sometimes she would spank me” he confessed. “She would throw me over her knees and spank my ass raw. Other times she would tease me, bring me to the brink of orgasm and then pull back until I begged and cried for her to let me cum…”

_ What is cum, Eddie? _

Eddie hesitated, but then he felt the posture collar tighten slightly. 

_ What is cum, Eddie? I can choke you to death and then bring you back to life, you know I can. _

A thrill ran through him that he decided he would have to deal with later, so he answered in stumbling, awkward words. Describing both the substance, and the experience. At the end, he was panting for breath, not only because the tightness of the collar hadn’t relented, but also because of how arousing it had been to be made to explain cumming while kneeling naked, restrained, and hard as hell in his own bedroom.  

At first, Venom was silent. Then when it was almost too much he asked: 

_ Do you want to cum, Eddie? _

“Yes, please Sir, I’ll do anything.” 

_ Sir? _

Eddie would have ducked his head if he could, but the collar kept him upright despite himself. He wasn’t sure he could feel any more embarrassed. 

_ Did you just call me Sir? Why would you call me that, Eddie? _

Venom was mocking him. He’d heard the term thousands of times during his stay on the planet. He knew what it meant, and what it probably meant in this context. 

_ Your true nature is coming out, Eddie. Now that Annie is gone, you  show your belly to the first alien creature to figure out your dirty little secret. You need a keeper, isn’t that right? _

Eddie groaned and struggled against his bonds, testing Venom’s resolve as much as his own before he relaxed and said “yes, I need a keeper” in a small, sad voice. 

_ Tell me your color, Eddie. _

“Green, sir!” Eddie said more strongly.  

_ Good boy, Eddie. I wouldn’t want to hurt you, Eddie. I only want to punish you for being so bad to our Goddess Annie, and for keeping yourself from me. You know I’m your friend, Eddie. I want you to be happy.  _

As Venom spoke, more of his Symbiote body came out of Eddie’s skin, sliding down his back and stomach to tease his asshole and his front hole simultaneously, flowing around his hard dick without touching it, even as he could feel his pulse there, needy and insistent. 

The sensation of being caressed everywhere at once was like nothing he had ever felt. Eddie realized he had been chanting the word “green” the whole time. That he was still chanting it. 

_ I’m going to fuck you, Eddie _

Eddie’s chanting only got louder. 

_ And you’re not going to cum until I say, Eddie _

“Green, green, green!” Eddie practically shouted, voice muffled by the constriction around his throat. 

All of a sudden his ass and his front hole were filled to the point of pain with Venom. Eddie writhed in his bonds, trying to get away, and trying to get more at the same time. 

Venom let him droop forward until his chest hit the floor and the posture collar relaxed so he could breathe slightly better. Then Venom opened his legs for him, allowing the cool air of the apartment caress his overheated skin while he half-laid, half-kneeled; his chest to the floor, ass in the air, stance wide open so anyone looking would get a lovely view of Venom pumping in and out of both his holes at the same time. 

Throat finally free, Eddie howled before Venom rushed into his mouth to silence him. 

_ Don’t wake the neighbors, Eddie. Think “green” for me, boy.  _

Eddie thought ‘green’ and knew that venom heard him. He thought yellow and Venom stopped fucking him and took the gag out of his mouth. 

_ Are you hurt, Eddit? _

“Nah” Eddie said as nonchalantly as he could. “Just testing you.”

I response, Venom picked up the pace of his pounding, and gagged him again before expanded the diameter of himself in both Eddie’s ass and front hole. Eddie screamed himself horse from the pain/pleasure flooding his body. 

Even without touching his cock, Venom was still providing enough stimulation that Eddie soon found himself on the brink of orgasm for the first time that night. 

True to his word, just as he was about to cum, Venom stopped everything. 

 

Eddie struggled against Venom, chasing sensation. He groaned and grunted into the gag like an animal, stressed and suffering. 

_ Only good boys get to cum, Eddie and you have not been a good boy. _

Eddie whined, he knew he hadn’t been good. To violate Annie’s trust like he had, to push her away because he saw an easy win and was too lazy to do the investigative reporting work he’d been known for. It was his fault he and Venom were alone now. 

Just as he was about to sink into a despair, Venom started pushing in and out of him again, this time using one tendril to administer what felt like kitten licks to his swollen, needy cock. 

‘I don’t deserve this’ Eddie thought as he panted against the gag. He’d caused so much suffering, he’d failed in so many ways. He didn’t deserve to feel this good.

_ You deserve what I say you deserve Eddie. CONCENTRATE _ . 

Venom punctuated his command with by whipping a him across the ass in one quick lash that rung through Eddie’s body like a bell. He became newly aware of the restraints, which he’d gotten used to at this point, and he screamed his pain and frustration into the gag again and again as Venom pounded him. 

After his screams reduced to panting gasps, he could hear his cunt and asshole squelching salaciously as Venom fucked him closer and closer to release. 

Of course he stopped just close to the edge, but this time when he stopped, he started talking to Eddie as he came down from the brink of orgasm. 

_ You’re doing well, Eddie. You’re taking your punishment so well. _

Eddie rolled his forehead on the floor in as close to an approximation of a head shake as he could manage. He wasn’t, he didn’t.. he felt so tired. He’d been so sorry for so long. 

_ You tried to punish yourself by hiding this from me, Eddie. But you did it wrong. You should know by now that you can not do this alone. You need someone strong to help you. Someone who is your friend, like me.  _

After that, Venom started a slow thudding impact on his prone ass cheeks, only increasing the pressure and the speed when he re-started the motion in Eddie’s ass and front hole. This time, the sensation in both was undulating, flowing almost like an endless stream of water, once again ignoring his needy, neglected little cock. Overall the sensation would have felt more relaxing than arousing, except for it’s relentless nature, which was maddening. 

The pain of earlier was soothed in his holes, but as Venom’s swats to his ass slowly increased in pressure and frequency, he could feel the tension between pleasure and pain drive him maddeningly close to orgasm again. 

For the third time, Venom stopped everything, holding still in his holes and stopping the assault on his ass. 

_ Do you want to cum, Eddie? _

Eddie rolled his face into the floor and writhed against his bonds, heedless of how shameful it must have looked. ‘Yes’ he thought. ‘No’ he thought again. ‘Sir, please, please Sir’ he thought over and over. 

The gag flowed out of his mouth and Venom told him  _ Beg me, Eddie. I want to hear you beg for it.  _

“Please Sir, please please, Sir please” Eddie whimpered, begging for something, he wasn’t sure what. “Please Sir, I’ll be good, I promise I’ll be a good boy for you Sir. Just… just.. oooh Gooddd” Eddie let out a shuddering breath, body strung taught, ass exposed, cock throbbing into the empty air. 

Venom stayed quiet, riding the wave of arousal he could feel washing over his friend. With no extra stimulation, Eddie was driving himself back to orgasm at the sound of his own begging, and it was thrilling to watch. Especially after he started to cry.

Eddie continued to sob and babble “please”and “Sir” for what felt like a very long time, lost in the sound of his own quavering voice, he unconsciously rocked himself backwards and forwards as if that would help him gain friction against what he had began to think of as Venom’s two, merciless dicks. It was a futile attempt at self-soothing as the dicks moved with him, not against him whenever he rocked. 

_ You are about to make yourself cum. _ Venom warned him, but didn’t make any motion to stop him from it. 

_ Do you want to cum like this, Eddie?   _

Throat raw, Eddie nodded against the floor, his “please please please Sir, please” had turned into little more than harsh breathing in the shape of words. 

At this, Venom once again increased the undulating sensation of water in Eddie’s ass and cunt, and this time he also moved to undulate over Eddie’s straining cock. It was very good, but it wasn’t enough. The sensation was too soft, too yielding. He whimpered pitifully and ground his hips on nothing, trying to get friction, trying to find the pain he needed to push him over the edge when Venom once again whipped his bare ass, giving him exactly what he wanted. 

Eddie gasped, and was about to thank the symbiote before the previously forgotten collar tightened around his throat, cutting off all airway or communication. As much as he could manage, Eddie thrashed as panic drove him to higher heights than he could ever imagine. 

Finally, finally, the tension between the sweet undulations on his ass, cunt, and cock and the pain in his throat and lungs broke into a powerful orgasm that swept through his whole body in wave after wave. The last thought he had before passing out was that he could breathe again, and he continued to cum while taking great gulps of air into his abused lungs and crying out in gratitude.  

Eddie woke to the ding of the toaster oven. He was laying unrestrained, flat on his back in his bed with the covers pulled up around his neck. He felt pleasantly sore all over his body, so he knew Venom hadn’t healed him all the way. 

_ I did not think you would want to forget that you are a good boy _ Venom said helpfully in his mind.  _ Only good boys are allowed to cum, Eddie _ . 

He relaxed farther into the bed, always a little bit surprised, shy, and pleased at how much he liked being told he was good. Venom came out of his skin and cuddled him close while he whispered into his mind that Eddie was a good boy and that he had taken it so well, while his symbiote body flowed around Eddie’s torso and petted his hair gently. 

Slowly, as Eddie came back to himself in Venom’s embrace, he started to notice something was a little bit off. Sitting up, he blinked slowly at his unexpected surroundings. “Venom” he asked “why is my bed in the kitchen?”

_ Your bed is too far away from the toaster oven, Eddie. We are going to have to redecorate if you are interested in doing this again.  _

While he spoke, he brought a tater tot, freshly made but not too hot, from the toaster oven and popped it into Eddies mouth, where it was dutifully chewed and swallowed before Venom brought another tater tot for him to do the same. 

They sat in silence while Venom fed Eddie all the tater tots one by one, interspersed with sips of hot cocoa, which he had also made while Eddie was sleeping.  When the tater tots were done, Venom could tell that his Eddie needed more rest, so he laid them down and continued to stroke himself over Eddie’s body until the man was sleeping soundly. He was pleased to see that Eddie dreamed, not of Annie, but of him.  

The next day, they moved the toaster oven into the bedroom, along with a mini freezer full of tater tots, an electric kettle and a basket of instant cocoa.  


End file.
